


Parent-Friends (On Hiatus)

by Internet_XxxPl0r3rxxX



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_XxxPl0r3rxxX/pseuds/Internet_XxxPl0r3rxxX
Summary: Basically a fic with each member of the color crew acting as a Mom/Dad friend to the other three, helping them out in times of trouble, emotional or otherwise. Should be twelve of these in total, hopefully.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky & Green | Brian & Red | Amira & Yellow | Oz (Monster Prom)
Kudos: 18





	Parent-Friends (On Hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. If you see any grammatical mistakes or typos, feel free to point them out. I can only improve if I fix my mistakes, after all.

He's sitting out under the tree in the backyard again, sat so he's got his back to the house. It's Amira that called, saying he left the bar alone. It's Oz that let you in, that anxious edge he has to his voice when something's wrong (which for Oz is nearly 24/7) present as he brings you up to speed. He got back home maybe 45 minutes ago, barely spoke. He just grabbed some things from his room and went out to the backyard. That was his warning, for lack of a better word. If he was out under the tree, and especially if he was smoking, it meant he wanted to be alone. Oz put a hand on your shoulder as you opened the sliding glass door. "Maybe we should just let him have some time to himself?" "You said he got back almost an hour ago. I'd say that's enough time." He nods, worry in his eyes. "I'll get started on dinner. Good luck."

There's not any music softly playing, not any tune being hummed. There's smoke, and there's silence save for the grass crinkling with every step you take. You rest a hand against the tree as you slowly peer around it. It's too dark to see his face. Aside from the light of the doorframe none of the backyard lights are on and given how he hates getting woken up by turning on the lights in the morning, you doubt he'd appreciate it right now. "Hey." You whisper. He doesn't answer. "Amira said you kinda bailed on her at the bar." You wait a bit to see if he'll answer. He just keeps sitting there, knees hugged to his chest with an arm draped over them, the other hanging limply to his side holding the cigarette. "Brian, please talk to me." You kneel down on the grass next to him. "We're all really worried about you." He still doesn't say a word. He just stares ahead as he lifts his hand up to his mouth, taking a long drag from his cigarette. His pale green face gets lit by the embers just enough for you to notice the streak going down it. 

You lean over and drape him in a hug, a shuddered sigh leaving him as you do. You scrunch up close as you can until you're clinging to him like moss on a tombstone. Eventually he hugs you back. "M' sorry." "It's okay." "I shouldn't've ignored you." "Shush, it's okay. I understand." You pull back and sit down criss crossed. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" "It's kinda stupid." "You're not one to cry over stupid stuff." "It's nothing." "You don't really cry over nothing either, Brian." "Uhg just- it's stupid because it's nothing okay!?" He shouts, exasperated. "I just... I dunno I kept thinking about me about, THIS!" he says gesturing to the torn half of his face. "And I guess I started getting existential and the beer just made things worse!" He stops gesticulating and breathes a long sigh. "And... then I left Amira hanging like a jackass." He lets his back slide down the length of the tree until only his head is propped upright, the rest of him sprawled out on the grass. 

You stare down at him with a soft, slightly sad smile. "I think I know a thing or two about all that." You say, tracing a finger over the stitches along your face." He groans a little. "Shit, I'm sorry Vicky. I didn't mean to act like you didn't have any problems of your own I just-" "Brian, it's okay. I get it. You need to get these things off your chest every once in a while. It's fine." You lay yourself down on the grass next to him, staring up at the few stars you can still see past the light pollution of civilization. "When I really understood what I was, it took a bit for me to reconcile me feelings. I mean, I don't even know how many people went into my making, how much of an effect they all had on me, if anything. How much of me is them and how much is just me? And what really is me? Is it my mind? The brain belonged to someone else too." The both of you just lay there quietly for a spell, staring up at the sky. "You still have days where you're not sure what you're doing?" he asks you. "Pretty much once a week. You guys keep me pretty grounded, though." "Hell, with all the ways we eat up your attention we keep you 6 feet under." The two of you laugh a little at the pun.

You decide at about the same time to get up and dust yourselves off. Brian stuffs his half-burned out cigarette into one of his vest pockets, and you shoot him a disapproving look. "Hey, it's here or the lawn. Take your pick." "I pick the trashcan." "Fair enough, lets at least eat first?" You wrap an arm around his shoulder. You have to stand on tip-toes a bit to do it, but you do. "Yeah, that sounds good." It's then you hear a distinctly fiery (and slurred) voice call out from inside. "Heyy Brian I gotchu sum food from the bar! -hic- Quit being sad and get over here!" Brian grinned a little. "Well, at least she's not mad at me." "If she was that cigarette wouldn't be the only thing getting smoked."

The four of you sit down and enjoy some of Oz's latest culinary experimentations after that. By morning you're all back to business as usual, though Brian does flash you a little smile at breakfast as opposed to just nodding at your arrival. He doesn't say much most of the time.

He doesn't really have to though.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically once a character's in the parent role they'll play it out for the other three before switching off. So Vicky's gonna take care of Amira and Oz before the dynamic switches up.


End file.
